Auntie Voyd
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: The Incredibles meet a not-so-old ally in need of shelter. When they take her in, how will Karen/Voyd adapt to it? Find out in this story followed by a series of oneshots! Any requests or ideas can be sent by PM or review, but please nothing inappropriate. COVER IMAGE USED WITH PERMISSION BY VERUMTEE ON DEVIANTART. CREDIT FOR THE STORY IDEA GO TO IT, HIM, AND A REVIEWER ON IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Our story begins in the suburbs of a city called Municiberg. Right now, the Incredibles, a family of Supers, were chasing after a couple of getaway cars that were being driven by gunmen. Mr. Incredible pushed a button and the roof of his Incredibile Mk II opened up and shot him out and into the air as the car switched to auto drive. He came down on top of one of the cars and smashed the hood, causing the engine to stop and the car to stop as well. The crooks looked terrified as the rest of the Incredibles appeared to back up Mr. Incredible.

"All right, punks. Game's over." Mr. Incredible said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, poop." the leader said before the Incredibles let them have it.

Afterwards, the cops came to arrest them.

"Thanks, all of you. What do we call your little team?" the cops asked.

"Call us The Incredibles." Mr. Incredible said.

"Well, Incredibles, thank you for your help." they said before the five Supers went to change.

They then returned to the theater where Tony was waiting for Violet. After their date, the Parrs drove Tony home before heading to their own house and going for a stroll.

"My first date was great!" Violet said with glee as she danced down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Mom, wanna play some video games with me and Dad later?" Dash asked.

"Sure, honey." Helen said before they heard what sounded like shouting. They looked in the direction it was coming from.

"Get out!" a woman shouted as she pushed a teal-haired woman out a suburban house door with suitcases before she slammed it shut.

"Tiffany, please! You can't do this to me!" the woman said as she knocked on the door frantically before she broke down crying. The Parrs looked sympathetic before they walked over to her.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Helen asked. The woman looked up at them and Helen gasped at recognizing her face.

"Karen?" she asked.

The woman looked surprised, "How do you know my name?!" she asked.

"It's me." Helen said as she fished her mask out of her pocket and put it on. Karen gasped before Helen gave her the sign to be quiet.

Karen quickly clamped her hands over her mouth before she whispered, "Elastigirl!"

Helen smiled before she took her mask off and turned to her family, "Everyone, this is Karen Fields. She's the Super we know as Voyd." she said as Karen stood up.

"Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

Bob smiled as he shook her hand, "I'm Bob, Helen's husband." he said.

"I'm Violet." Violet said as she shook her hand next.

Dash then tapped Karen's leg to get her attention, "I'm Dash." he said as he extended his hand.

Karen smiled as she kneeled down and shook it, "Hey there, little fella!" she said.

Helen then gestured to the baby she was holding in her arms, "And this is Jack-Jack." she said as the infant Super giggled.

"Hi there, Jack-Jack!" Karen cooed as she shook his little hand. Jack-Jack laughed.

"Karen, we don't mean to pry, but who was that woman that shoved you out?" Bob asked.

"That was Tiffany, my sister. She's not letting me live with her anymore after I helped make Supers legal again. She thinks they should have stayed outlawed. She's an average person without any powers and she also happens to be one of those people who think Supers keep us weak." Karen answered, starting to tear up again.

"Well, do you have any family to stay with?" Violet asked.

"No. Not nearby. My parents live in another state in the middle of the United States." Karen said.

"Well, why don't you stay with us?" Dash asked, surprising her.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I don't want to impose." Karen said.

"Nonsense. We'd be happy to have you." Helen said.

"Mom's right, Karen. We can't just let you fend for yourself." Violet said.

"Please. Let us help you." Bob said.

Karen looked aghast at this unexpected show of kindness before she smiled and stood up.

"Thank you all so much. I'll never forget your kindness." Karen said before she followed the Parrs back home.

Once there, the Parrs showed Karen around.

"Wow! Violet, your bedroom is nice!" Karen said as Violet showed her the collection of bottle caps she had amassed over the years.

"Thank you, Karen." Violet said.

After that, Dash showed her his room.

"Wow! Cool Dragon Ball merchandise!" Karen said as she held one of Dash's Goku action figures.

"Thanks. Goku's my favorite character." Dash said.

Later, at dinner, Helen was baking something before Karen came in.

"Hey, Helen, what's cooking?" Karen asked.

"Pepperoni pizza." Helen answered.

"Hey, Helen, I got the extra cheese." Bob said before he tripped over one of Jack-Jack's toys and dropped the bags of cheese.

"Whoops!" Karen said before she opened a portal and the bags of cheese dropped onto the counter.

"Wow! Thanks, Karen!" Helen said.

"Awesome!" Violet said.

"Totally awesome!" Dash said.

"Aw. Thanks, kids." Karen said.

After the pizza was eaten, Helen went back to the oven and brought something out. It was a cake.

"Made this just for you, Karen." Helen said with a smile before she set it in front of her.

Karen looked and saw herself as Voyd on top of it giving a peace sign and struggled to keep herself from crying as she said, "Thank you, Helen."

After dinner, the kids showed Karen to the guest room.

"We hope you'll be comfortable." Dash said.

Karen was about to cry at their kindness, "Your family is so sweet." she said before she gave the two kids a hug.

The next morning, Karen awoke and walked into the living room, where she smelled something delicious. She then was surprised by Dash and Violet walking out with a tray full of food.

"Good morning, Ms. Karen." Dash said.

"We made this for you." Violet said before she handed her the tray. Karen looked at the two kids in shock before she smiled.

"Thank you, Dash and Violet." she said before she asked, "Where are Bob and Helen?"

"They went to go see our Aunt Mirage about some new tech for us." Violet answered.

"Oh, you two have an aunt?" Karen asked.

"Well, she's not biologically our Aunt, but we love her as one, anyway. She used to work for Syndrome, but had a change of heart, and sometime afterward, she babysat us and we took care of her when she got sick. When she opened her heart to us and told us about her family, we welcomed her into ours with open arms." Violet said with a smile.

"It sounds to me like you two children have really big and really good hearts. Helen and Bob are so lucky to have such wonderful kids." Karen said as she finished her breakfast before she took the tray to the kitchen.

"Thank you for breakfast, children." Karen said.

"You're welcome, Karen." Dash and Violet said before everyone heard echoing baby talk.

"What's that?" Karen asked.

"Jack-Jack in another dimension. Watch this." Violet said before she got a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Jack-Jack want a cookie? Cookie num-num? Num-num cookie?" Violet asked.

Then, suddenly, in a flash of blue light, Jack-Jack dropped into Karen's arms and Violet handed him the cookie with a smile.

"That is so cool." Karen said before there was an alert sound over the Parr family's emergency radio.

"We interrupt this program to bring you the latest update on the gang activity! The Crime Rush has just robbed another store and are headed to the middle of town! Many people are fleeing by car or foot…"

"All right! Let's go whip us some bad guy butt!" Dash said.

"Hold on, Dash. Karen, come with us. We wanna see what you can do in battle." Violet said.

Karen looked surprised, but smirked, "Okay." she said.

Later, the children and Voyd were dressed in their super suits and driving the Incredibile to the sector where the gang was spotted. They stopped at the sight of the Supers before they brought out guns and attempted to shoot the three heroes, only for Speed Demon to move so fast, he caught the bullets without being hurt, Miss Stealth to put up force fields, and Voyd to create portals that shot the bullets back at the thugs, intimidating them enough to make them drop everything and surrender.

After they were thanked by the police for their help, Voyd checked the kids to be sure they weren't hurt.

"All clear!" Voyd said as she patted their backs before she drove them back

Once they arrived back, they saw Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl waiting for them with wide smiles.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Violet said.

"We saw your battle with those robbers and we were very impressed, children. Good job. We're proud of you." Mr. Incredible said.

"Karen, that goes for you, too. You did an excellent job." Elastigirl said.

Karen was excited to hear that her idol was proud of her, "Thank you, Helen!" she said excitedly.

"She's right, Karen. The way you shot the bullets back at those losers was incredible, no pun intended." Dash said.

"Yeah, you're as cool as Aunt Mirage." Violet said.

Voyd was struggling again not to cry at this. Not just Elastigirl, but her whole family was praising her for a job well done fighting bad guys.

Later on, Helen rushed over to Karen with a shopping list.

"Karen, I forgot to grab a few apples. Could you go grab them for me?" Helen asked.

"Sure, Helen." Karen said before she left the house.

"Now." Helen whispered into a walkie talkie.

Later, Karen came back with a bag of green apples and found the lights in the living room were off.

"Hmm. That's strange." Karen said before she cut the lights on and gasped and dropped the apples at seeing the Incredibles, including one with white hair, Frozone, and a short woman behind a table with a huge cake.

"SURPRISE!" they all said.

Karen was speechless before she asked, "Who is this for?"

"For you, Karen." said the white-haired Incredible.

"The Parrs here told us about what happened and that they wanted to make you feel special, so we agreed to help them." Frozone answered.

"Karen, if you're okay with it, our children would like to ask you something." Helen said before Dash and Violet walked up to her.

"Karen, our family has thought a lot about this. We know that your family still cares about you, even though your sister threw you out, but from what Mom told us about you, you really seem like you need a friend, or at least someone who can be there for you." Violet said.

"More than that, we think you could really use people like us who really make you feel like you belong. Seeing how our mom's your hero and that we've proven effective this way with Aunt Mirage, we all agreed that you'd be better off with us." Dash said.

The two siblings then smiled and asked, "So, will you let us welcome you into our family as our Aunt Karen?"

Karen was utterly speechless. Now, her idol's FAMILY was wanting her to join them?! All so she could have people around for her?! She found herself unable to contain herself anymore as she started crying before the Incredibles all group hugged her.

"Thank you all. This means so much to me." Karen sobbed.

"Anytime, Auntie Voyd." Mr. Incredible said, causing everyone to start laughing.

Karen then looked at the white-haired Incredible and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who is this?"

The white-haired Incredible smiled before she took off her mask as the hug separated, "Nice to meet you, Karen. I'm Mirage, but my superhero name is Aunt Incredible. I'm sure Dash and Violet have told you about me. Trust me, you won't regret becoming a part of this family."

"Oh, yes." Karen said.

The short woman then walked over, "Greetings, dahling, I am Edna Mode. I must say, that suit of yours needs a redo. But, I will be happy to do it for you."

Karen looked weirded out before she said, "Uh, thanks, Mrs. Mode.

Later, after the party, Karen walked up to Dash and Violet, "I take back what I said. Bob and Helen are Blessed to have you two as children." she said with a wide smile before she gave them both a hug that they gladly returned.

"Thank you, Aunt Karen." Dash and Violet said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-A Weeping Violet. (Special thanks to Princess Peacock7 for the request!)

Karen was playing with Jack-Jack one afternoon when Violet burst into the door, crying as she ran up to her room, Dash coming in behind her, looking sympathetic.

"What's wrong with Violet?" Karen asked.

"Some lame bully was picking on her at school, telling her she would never amount to anything and that she's not worth dating Tony. Makes me wanna sock him right in the face!" Dash said.

Karen looked sad before she handed Jack-Jack to Dash and went to go see Violet.

She walked into Violet's room and found Violet crying with her face buried in her pillow.

"Hey, Vi, Dash told me about what happened." Karen said.

"That rotten kid is right! I'll never be anything in life! Tony probably can't stand me underneath!" Violet cried.

Karen patted Violet's back as she cried. She eventually calmed down a little bit, but still couldn't quit crying.

Karen thought for a minute on how to cheer Violet up before she got an idea.

"Violet, would you come with me? There's something I want to show you." Karen said.

Violet got interested before she got off her bed and followed Karen.

Karen got into the old Incredibile, which was in disguise mode. She drove her to a small hillside.

"What are we doing here, Aunt Karen?" Violet asked.

"This is where I come when I feel sad. I just come sit on this hill and watch the clouds, looking for unique shapes." Karen said as she sat on the grass and looked at the clouds.

Almost immediately, she said, "Hey, look! A Mickey Mouse head!"

Violet looked and, to her surprise, saw the cloud she was talking about was indeed shaped like Mickey Mouse. She smiled a bit before she went and sat beside her.

She looked up at the clouds and saw that there was one in the shape of her head.

"Hey, look, it's me!" she said, pointing at it.

Karen smiled as they looked for more cloud shapes, spotting an Incredibles symbol, a popsicle, Goku, Vegeta, Pikachu, and many more.

By now, the sun was setting, "Do you feel better, Violet?" Karen asked.

Violet had a wide smile as she said, "I sure do, Aunt Karen. Thanks a million." before giving Karen a hug that she gladly returned.

"You're welcome, Violet." Karen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-Super Tag. (CREDIT TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST. INCREDIBLESFAN1, YOUR REQUEST IS NEXT!)

Karen was sitting on the Parr's backyard swing, taking in the fresh morning air, when she felt something pat her knee.

"Tag, you're it." Dash said before he ran to the other side of the yard. Karen smiled as she got up and chased after him, only for him to super speed away at the last second. She chased him again before he sped away again. This process repeated until Karen got an idea.

"What's that?!" she said, pointing behind Dash. Dash looked behind him before Karen quickly used her powers to warp behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag, nephew!" she said before she warped away before Dash could tag her back. Dash looked around before he saw Karen at the edge of the yard, smiling and waving. Dash rushed at her before Karen quickly warped to the other side of the yard, causing him to stumble before he rushed again, this time at a little greater speed, managing to tap Karen's shoulder before she could warp completely.

"Tag!" Dash said. This went on for a while before they took a break for lunch. Afterwards, they played tag some more, all the while coming up with new ways to avoid being tagged and new ways to tag.

Afterwards, the two of them sat on the back porch, laughing like crazy.

"It was fun playing tag with you, Dash." Karen said.

"You too, Aunt Karen. Maybe later we can play more tag." Dash said before they went inside for a snack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-Foes Old and New. (Credit to Incrediblesfan1 for the request.)

It was 12 at night in the Parr House and everyone was fast asleep, Karen especially. She was dreaming of fighting crime and becoming a very popular Super. She smiled as she dreamt she was holding a big trophy and waving at a big crowd.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much." Karen whispered in her sleep, unaware of the two shadows lurking in the window.

"How nice. She's having a little dream." the first shadow said.

"She'll learn soon enough that dreams will eventually fall to darkness." the second one said. As they crept closer, Karen stirred a bit before she saw them. She screamed so loud, the whole house woke up.

"AUNT KAREN!" Dash and Violet shouted as they rushed to Karen's room, meeting their parents there. They kicked the door open and gasped at seeing Karen tied up with her mouth taped and being held by a woman with short brown hair as well as a younger looking one with gray hair and yellow pupils.

"Evelyn!" Helen shouted, angry at seeing her old foe.

"Hello, Elastigirl." Evelyn said with a smirk.

Dash and Violet glared at her before they eyed the other woman, "Who are you?!" Violet asked angrily.

"MMmMM!" Karen said behind the tape.

"Did she say Tiffany?" Dash asked.

The gray-haired woman smirked before she spoke. The strange thing was that she sounded like she had two voices speaking at once, one was her actual voice, but the other one sounded deep, like she was possessed.

"That is correct. But, the heart of this woman belongs to me now. Soon, your Aunt Karen will know the true meaning of fear!" Tiffany said before she and Evelyn made a break for it out the window. Dash and Violet grabbed at their ankles, but just missed. The Parrs watched as they drove off in a black car.

"When we get our hands on those two, they're gonna beg for mercy!" Dash and Violet said before they ran and got their suits, their parents following while they got Jack-Jack and made a few calls.

Later, the Incredibles were outside their house and up pulled several cars and out stepped Winston Deavor, Brick, Helectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer, and Aunt Incredible.

"We got here as fast as we could. Is Karen OK?" Reflux asked.

"We hope so." Mr. Incredible said.

"I can't believe Evelyn would stoop this low." WInston said, recalling bad memories of what she had done on the Everjust.

"Well, rest assured. We'll get answers once we find those two!" Violet said before she and Dash formed the Incredi-Ball.

"Everyone, follow us." Violet said before they went off, everyone else in pursuit. They scoured the city for a while before Dash and Violet stopped near the dock warehouses. They pointed everyone in the direction and they followed. Once they arrived, however, they were ambushed by strange creatures that seemed to be made of pure dark aura. They had three fingered claws, antennae on their heads, yellow glowing eyes, and large feet.

"What are these things?!" Elastigirl asked before the creatures leapt at them. The heroes all hit them with their strongest attacks, causing them to disappear in a poof of smoke. However, the remaining ones gathered and formed a tornado of sorts. The tower started firing lasers and energy blasts at the heroes, taking charges at them from time to time. Despite the close calls and fierce attacks, the heroes worked together enough to repel the tower into disappearing. Afterwards, Aunt Incredible used her X-Ray to see which warehouse Karen was in. After spotting it, she directed the heroes to it and Mr. Incredible, Brick, and herself worked together to lift the door. They rushed in and Dash quickly untied Karen before he and Violet hugged Karen out of relief that she was okay.

"Karen, are you all right?" Helectrix asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me, guys." Karen said with a smile.

"So, that woman was your sister?" Violet asked.

Karen then looked sad, "Yeah, she wasn't always like this. She used to support Supers, but one day, sometime after the battle on the Everjust, her hair was suddenly dyed gray and her eyes were a whole different color and she started behaving more savage towards me. She would always act so cold. It was like she'd quit with our sisterly relationship entirely. Her tension with me grew so thick that one day all it took was for me to accidentally spill a cup of tea to finally break it. Tiffany used to be so nice. I wonder why she turned so mean all of a sudden." Karen said sadly.

"If you really want to know, why don't you just ask her yourself?" everyone heard before they look behind them to see Tiffany and Evelyn at the door.

"The game's over! Both of you are going to jail!" Mr. Incredible said.

"The darkness will destroy you!" Tiffany said before she suddenly donned a new outfit. She was wearing some kind of strange bodysuit that appeared to be made of black muscle tissue that turned red around the wrists, which led to purple gloves tucked underneath. The chest was a purple blue color with a strange symbol on the torso. It resembled a heart with a fleur-de-lis at the base, and was black with a red outline. It had purple feet and shins that turned into black legs, as well as a dark purple belt and a cloth around her waist that was open at the front and an off-white color that faded to dark purple and it was ripped all around the bottom.

"My sister never dressed like that, and she never talked like that, either. If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't my sister at all!" Karen said.

"Now, that's hurtful. Of course, Winston should know about that." Evelyn said with a glare at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. But, after all the good I had done, I couldn't let myself be seen as an accomplice to you." Winston said firmly.

"GOOD?! FROM HELPING THESE LOSERS?! I TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU JUST LEFT ME IN JAIL!" Evelyn shouted furiously.

"Enough talk! Let's go, Evelyn! Me and Speed Demon VS You and Tiffany!" Miss Stealth challenged.

"Very well. In the meantime, let me give your loved ones some friends to play with!" Tiffany said before she suddenly wielded a strange looking weapon. It looked like a black key with a red ring at the end. She waved it and a larger swarm of the creatures they had battled beforehand appeared.

"Guys!" Speed Demon shouted.

"We're fine, kids! Just go on!" Elastigirl said as she used Jack-Jack to laser the creatures while Winston shot at them, and the rest of the Supers used their powers to attack them, getting a good start on thinning the hoard.

Miss Stealth and Speed Demon nodded before they faced their foes. Evelyn whipped out some karate gear tech while Tiffany held her weapon ready. The two sides then yelled as they charged at each other. Evelyn attacked Dash with karate chops and kicks with the gear, only for Dash to quickly avoid each attack. However, the tech was made to detect his current position and Evelyn quickly made a chop in each direction Dash dodged, making his dodging more difficult. Meanwhile, Violet battled Tiffany. Tiffany swung her key at Violet like a sword, only for it to be blocked by Violet wrapping two force fields around her fists and colliding with the key like she was using boxing gloves or spike-edged gloves like Batman. Anytime she got a chance, she successfully attacked Tiffany.

Tiffany then pointed her key at Violet and shouted, "Fire!"

A huge fireball was launched at Violet, but she managed to block it using her force fields, but it wasn't easy. It drained quite a bit of her energy.

Meanwhile, Dash had Evelyn on the ropes. He kept taunting her and dodging her attacks while she was starting to get a little worn out.

"STAY STILL, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" Evelyn shouted before she chopped at Dash again, only to accidentally hit a downer electricity line.

"Uh-oh." Evelyn said as it sparked violently before she was painfully electrocuted, which caused her tech to overheat and explode, sending her flying backwards into a brick wall. She was badly injured and knocked unconscious.

Back with Violet, Tiffany had worn out her energy completely and was ready to strike her with an overhead strike, when suddenly, Dash came out of nowhere and kicked the key powerfully, causing the top of it to actually break. Tiffany looked at it with surprise before she was punched and furiously assaulted by Violet. She stumbled back before she glared the two siblings and shouted, "INSOLENT BRATS!"

She then fired a massive orb of dark energy at them, only for Violet to block it with a very strong forcefield. It was hard, but she managed to toss it away.

Tiffany then looked at Evelyn as she heard her fall from the wall. She walked over to her and said, "How pathetic. Take a look at this woman. She used to have such a kind and loving heart. But, after what happened to her parents, she sought revenge. A way to destroy Supers and make them illegal forever. So, she opened her heart to darkness." before kicking her at Mr. Incredible's feet. He and everyone else had managed to defeat the creatures, though it wasn't easy. He and the others were a bit injured, but still in the fight.

"Look here, loser. You've been going on nonstop about hearts and darkness. You're not Aunt Karen's sister with an attitude like that. Tell us, who are you?" Dash demanded.

Tiffany then smirked before she said, "It is I, Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness!"

"What?!" Everyone said before Tiffany/Ansem blasted them away.

"Know this, this may be the last you see of me for now, but we will meet again!" Tiffany/Ansem said before disappearing in an orb of purple energy.

Everyone got back up before they walked over to the downed Evelyn.

Winston looked sad as he said, "Evelyn, what happened to you?"

Before long, the police arrived at the scene and arrested Evelyn before thanking everyone for their help. Afterwards, the Supers parted ways before heading home.

Back at the Parr house, Karen sat on the couch while Dash and Violet tended to her.

"Are you hurt?" Violet asked.

"No." Karen said before she smiled and said, "Thanks for saving me. After that, I'm proud to be part of your family and have you as my niece and nephew, Speed Demon and Miss Stealth." Karen said before she gave them a hug.

Dash and Violet she'd tears of joy as they hugged her back and said, "Thank you, Auntie Voyd."

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED IN A CROSSOVER COMING SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Violet and Voyd: The Hoppity Hop Artists. (Special Thanks to TheVoidHunter250 for the request!)

Everyone in Metroville was gathered around a stage, watching a talent show.

Backstage, Violet and Voyd were standing and awaiting their call.

"I'm so nervous, Miss Stealth." said a shaking Voyd.

"Don't be, Voyd. Just go out there with confidence." Violet said before they heard their names being called. They got up and walked out on stage, immediately sighting the rest of the Incredibles and Wannabes, as well as Winston. Voyd smiled with comfort after seeing them as her and Violet took bows before Violet and Voyd brought out their hoppity hops, leaving the crowd confused before Voyd and Violet each hopped on theirs, and straight into portals that Voyd popped underneath them. They then fell out of one in the air sideways to another one in the floor that sent them out of another one in the air. They continued the zigzag pattern before they jumped into one on the floor that sent them up and out of one in the air that sent them into another one in the air, getting caught in a portal juggling act. After a few minutes, they unveiled a giant canvas and used portals to go in several different directions at once with paintbrushes. After about 5 minutes, they had painted the Incredibles symbol before they landed on their feet after a flip.

"Ta-Da!" Violet and Voyd said before they bowed as the crowd applauded.

Later, after the other contestants had gone, the host stepped up to the microphone, "And the winner is…" he said before he ripped open an envelope, "Miss Stealth and Voyd!"

Backstage, Voyd squealed before she hugged Violet tightly, "We did it!" she said before they went and accepted the trophy.

'Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a real big winner!' Voyd thought as she and Violet held up the trophy to a cheering crowd, their family cheering the loudest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-The Hike. (Special Thanks to incrediblesfan1 for the request!)

Dash, Violet, and Karen had backpacks on their backs as they climbed up the side of a mountain hill.

"Man, am I glad we decided to go for a hike." Violet said as she took a drink of water.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us, Aunt Karen." Dash said as they headed near the halfway checkpoint.

"No problem, kids." Karen said as they reached it and noticed a sign that said, "DETOUR". It was pointing in the direction opposite of where they were headed.

"That's funny. That's not what our map says. Oh, well." Karen said before they went down the route. Along the way, Dash thought he heard something. He looked at a log where he heard grass rustle and what came out terrified him so much he jumped into Karen's arms like Scooby-Doo.

"Dash, what's wrong?" Karen asked before Dash pointed with a shaky arm at what it was. Karen and Violet looked and froze at seeing a large snake.

"Y-yikes! A sn-sn-sn-snake!" Violet said before she grabbed Dash's bag and hid behind Karen.

"Just move slowly, kids. If we don't aggravate it, it'll leave us alone." Karen said as they moved away slowly, watching the snake and sighing with relief as it slithered away, only to freeze in terror when they saw a hug gathering of snakes in front of them.

"Hey, Aunt Karen, think you can use your powers to get us past these snakes?" Dash asked.

"Okay." Karen said before she opened a portal to the other side of the snakes.

The three of them went through slowly before inching away from the snakes and running.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Violet handed Dash his pack.

"All right. Onward!" Karen said before they resumed their trek.

After another 30 minutes, they arrived at a trail that was full of sharp rocks that were shaped like spikes and a few thorns.

"Yikes. Sharp trail, huh, kids?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Dash and Violet said before they all inched forward carefully, Dash singing a song he heard on Looney Tunes to try and calm himself as he carefully moved past the sharp cutting thorns and rocks.

"To trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it up and down. To trip it, trip it, trip it…" Dash started before he literally tripped over a rock in the ground.

"Trip It! TripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripIt, WHOA, Whoops!, TripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTripItTRIPTRIPIT!" Dash said rapidly as he stumbled down the hill and ended up falling down at the bottom of the hill, scared but seemingly unharmed.

"Hey, Dash! You okay?!" Karen called.

"Yeah!" Dash called back before he felt a sudden sting in his leg. He looked at the back of it and saw it was bleeding.

"Hang on, I'll be right down there with a bandage!" Karen said before she and Violet slipped and slid down the hill, Violet getting a cut on her arm and Karen a cut on her leg.

"Well, can't say we got too badly hurt." Karen said before she bandaged herself and them up.

As they neared the end of the trek, they heard slithering behind them and turned around shakily, making a break for it when they saw the snakes coming after them, having been awoken by them making noise falling. They scrammed farther ahead, trying to avoid the snakes as they chomped at their feet. Eventually, the snakes gave up and went away after the three of them climbed to higher ground.

"Whew, I think we're good." Karen said before they moved on and they neared the finish post, only for a nearby steam pipe to suddenly leak a green cloud.

"What the heck is that?" Violet asked before the gas entered their nostrils and they started snickering before Karen started to laugh, as did Violet, and then Dash.

"Whahahahahahahahahat's wrohohohohohohohohohohohohong with us!?" Karen asked as she fell on her back, laughing.

That hahahahahahahaha hahahahaha must behehehehehehehehehehehe laughing gas!" Violet laughed as she fell to her hands and knees.

"Well, whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahat do we dohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho?!" Dash asked as he rolled around on the ground, laughing.

"Let's tryhehehehehehehehehehe to mahahahahahahahahahahahahahahake it to the end!" Violet said as the three heroes struggled to get up before they walked towards the end of the trail.

"Almohohohohohohohohohohohohost there." Karen said as they tried not to collapse in fits of laughter again and eventually made it to the end. By the time they had, the gas had worn off.

Violet wiped a tear out of her eye, "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life." she said.

"Right?" Dash said.

"You know, kids, the sign shouldn't have led us to that kind of route. I get the feeling that one of our old enemies had something to do with it." Karen said.

"You might be right, Aunt Karen." Dash said before they headed to a nearby shack to get lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6-Voyd the Weakling?! (Credit to Jokermask18 for the request!)

Dash and Voyd had just finished a battle and were being cheered on by fame.

"Thanks, everyone!" Voyd said before she and Dash headed to a nearby restaurant. They had a quick lunch, but, after Voyd drank some of her 7Up, she let out a burp. She blushed as she covered her mouth.

"Excuse me." Voyd said.

"That was nothing. Check this out." Dash said before he drank some Sprite and let out a louder burp. Voyd snickered.

"Hey, Voyd, I challenge you to a burp contest!" Dash said.

Voyd looked uneasy, "I don't know, Speed Demon. I don't really do burping contests." she said.

"Please, Auntie Voyd?" Dash asked, fixing to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay." Voyd said with a smile. She then grabbed her drink and took a sip before letting out a short but loud burp.

"Game on!" Dash said before he drank and burped a long burp that grew in volume. At this point, people started paying attention to them.

"Try this!" Voyd said before she drank and burped a long and loud burp.

Dash retaliated with a burp that sounded like the tune from Tetris. On and on, the burps went on, until Voyd got an idea. She took a big drink of soda and opened a portal. She burped a long and loud burp through the portal, causing it to echo. Those who were watching applauded. Voyd smiled before she took a bow.

"Hey, got time for another challenger?" asked a voice Dash and Voyd recognized all too easy. They looked and saw Miss Stealth.

"Think you can beat me?" Voyd asked as Violet got herself a large Mello Yellow.

"Yes I do." Violet said before she and Voyd started the burping. Violet's was mostly short and long, but mainly loud, while Voyd's were mostly quiet and loud, but mainly long. At one point, Voyd took the last sip of her 7Up and used the same trick she did before.

"Oh, yeah?!" Violet asked before she formed a force field bubble around her head and burped. Funny enough, no one could hear it. Then, Violet amazingly broke the force field into smaller bubbles and started popping them in a very specific order. Each piece of the burp that had been contained in the bubble was let out in short bits, making the tune of Yankee Doodle. People started to applaud louder than they did for Voyd.

"Miss Stealth is awesome! Man, that portal stinks compared to this! That's more interesting than any portal burp!" People started to say, making Voyd upset.

Later, Voyd was fighting a powerful robot on her own. The robot specialized in hand-to-hand combat and Voyd had managed to get it pretty badly damaged, but she had taken a couple of cuts and bruises. It didn't help that a couple of kids nearby had already locked her for being weaker than Mr. Incredible.

"All right, you big bucket of bolts! Let's see if you can take this!" Karen said before she opened a portal to above a pile of sharp wreckage, only for the robot to fall through it and use its boosters to hit her head-on, knocking her back and into a pile of rocks, knocking her unconscious.

Later, Voyd awoke back at the Parr House, bandaged up.

"Hey, Karen, how are you?" Helen asked.

"My head is killing me! What happened?" Voyd asked.

"We destroyed the robot before it could finish you off. Once it blew to pieces, we brought you back here." Violet answered.

"This is it. I'm sick of people thinking I'm weak! I need to make some changes to myself, and I need to make them now!" Voyd said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7-Training: Part 1. (Credit to Jokermask18 for the request!)

Karen stepped into a room full of weights. She took a deep breath before she went and grabbed a couple of 20 pounds. She struggled to lift them before she managed to.

"Come on, Karen! Make yourself a force to be reckoned with!" Karen said as she continued to lift the weights. She kept at it for a while before she looked and saw two 40 pounds. She set the 20s down before she went and grabbed them. She found them a little harder to lift, but she eventually did. She lifted for 10 minutes before she went to go get a couple of 60s. She continued to lift for a little bit before she felt her arms start to hurt. She then decided to take a little break before she went to get herself a refreshment. After about an hour, she went back to her training and kept at it, eventually making it to the 80s before finally reaching the 100 pounds.

"All right, time to put myself to it." Karen said before she tried to lift it, only to lift it a little bit. She struggled before she finally managed to lift it. She went on for a time before she decided to call it a day.

"Let's just see those kids make fun of me now." Karen said as she admired her muscles. She saw that she had bulked her arms up quite a bit, smirking confidently when she flexed and saw she had really made progress.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: A Little Less Gratitude and A Lot More Attitude. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request!)

About a week later, Voyd was becoming more popular and less mocked, especially due to her new muscles. She was winning many more battles, but even better, she felt a little bit tougher, and she acted it too.

However, things started to take a strange turn. One day, Dehydra was fighting a villain capable of leveling entire city blocks with just a stomp, but suddenly, when she was fixing to deal the final blow, the villain suddenly fell through a portal and into a police van.

Voyd then showed up and said, "Thank me later." to a confused Dehydra before vanishing.

The next day, Voyd interfered with a battle that Brick was on the verge of finishing with a powerful robot.

"Voyd! That was my fight!" Brick said.

"All's fair in love and war, sister." Voyd said before she left.

Later that week, Voyd started to interfere with more Supers, arrogantly stating her wish for gratitude each time, making the Supers more annoyed with her.

She didn't stop there however. One day, there was a WWE wrestling match between Kelly Kelly and AJ Lee. AJ was fixing to pin down Kelly Kelly, when they were both body-slammed by Voyd, who had warped in from where she was watching.

The crowd half-cheered, half-booed, "That's right! Who's the baddest?!" Voyd asked.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she started doing the same thing with other boxers and wrestlers, as well as bodybuilders, constantly photobombing, interrupting matches, the list goes on.

At one point, she beat up a stronger version of the robot she had encountered days before and, much to her pleasure, the same kids who mocked her were present. After she destroyed the robot, she walked over to them.

"Hey, kids, bet you don't think I'm so weak now, do you? What do you think of these?!" Voyd asked as she flexed, showing off her muscles.

"Woah, she's been working out!" said a boy.

"We're sorry, Miss Voyd." said another boy.

"We won't make fun of you anymore!" said a girl.

"Yeah, you better not. Apology accepted, though." Voyd said before she left.

A few days later, that attitude is what caused things to fall apart.

Dash was playing with the treadmill, much to his mother's annoyance.

"Dash, how many times have I told you to quit playing on that treadmill like that? You're messing it all up." Helen asked.

Karen, who was drinking a soda, came around the corner and saw what was happening, having heard it.

"Dash, seriously! You're leaving friction tracks all over the treads!" Helen said.

"Sorry, Mom! I just can't resist the temptation to be the man that beats the machine!" Dash said before Karen picked up the treadmill with him still on it and threw the treadmill through the wall.

"She said Stop Running On Her TREADMILL!" Karen said.

Helen watched with wide eyes, "Uh, Karen?" she said before Karen pointed at her.

"The words you're looking for are 'Thank' and 'You'! Put them together, they make a nice sound!" Karen said, Helen backing up each time she jabbed her finger at her.

"Dash, are you okay?!" Helen called.

"Yeah!" Dash called from the living room.

Later, Karen was lifting a weight when Dash and Violet came in.

"What's up, kiddies?" she asked.

"Aunt Karen, we need to talk." Violet said.

"What about, how awesome I've been lately?" Karen asked arrogantly.

"Well, you've been acting tougher, which is a good thing, but you've also been acting kind of rude." Dash said.

"Sorry, kids, just business." Karen said.

"You are aware that people aren't going to like you much if you keep upstaging others like you've been doing, don't you? I mean, Brick wasn't too pleased with your arrogance, and neither were any of the other Supers." Violet said.

"So? If they don't like the new Voyd, that's their problem. Besides, I did need to become tougher." Karen said as she took a drink.

"Right, but we're just saying. Maybe we could fight crime alongside you. We could show you a few ropes you haven't climbed." Dash said politely.

"I don't need you two." Karen said.

Dash and Violet looked offended, "What did you say?!" Violet asked.

"Are you deaf, Violet? I said I don't need you." Karen said.

"You don't need us, huh?! You are aware that if it wasn't for me and Violet, your butt would be sitting out on the curb!" Dash snapped.

"Well, maybe you should've just left me there, then, you arrogant speedster." Karen said.

"Look who's talking!" Violet snapped, not liking their new aunt talking to her brother that way.

"Look, kids, I don't need you two to help me! All you would do would be get in the way of my awesomeness! From now on, you may as well just leave crime fighting to the profesh! (professional)" Karen said as she arrogantly smirked while punching a punching bag.

"Fine! You don't want us to help you? THEN, DON'T EXPECT ANY HELP FROM US WHEN YOU GET SLAMMED INTO A BLOODY MESS!" Violet shouted.

"YOU STINK, AUNT KAREN!" Dash yelled before the two of them stomped off.

Karen looked offended.

"Go play with your toys and leave me alone!" Karen yelled after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Training: Part 2: Discovery. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request!)

Voyd was standing out in a field. She decided to use Friday to practice her powers.

"I don't need those two little squirts to make myself a better Super! I can be the very best like no one ever was!" Voyd said as she focused her energy. She felt it flow through her like blood in her veins. She then held up her palm and a small ball of energy formed in it. She looked at it, took aim at a rock, and fired, blasting the rock to pieces.

"Awesome!" Voyd said before she started shooting more, hitting her targets spot on.

"All right! Now, to start training my portals!" Voyd said before she tried opening multiple portals at once, which was a success.

"Okay, but I wonder…" Voyd said before she closed her eyes and imagined New York City. She focused all of her portal energy and, when she was alerted by a blue glow, she opened her eyes to see that she had successfully created a portal to Times Square!

"NO WAY!" Voyd said before she closed it and then, having gotten another idea, set an energy blast in one hand, and a portal in another. She closed her eyes and slowly combined them between her hands. She focused hard, thinking about creating a portal for anything in the universe. Before she knew it, she had created a portal. However, it looked different from any of her other warp locations. What she saw looked like Metroville, but really messed up. Buildings were destroyed, fires burned out of control, and people were screaming and running for their lives. Voyd looked closer and saw what looked like the shadows of the Incredibles, Eric, herself, Frozone, and the other Wannabes. Once they came clear into view, Voyd gasped at seeing the Incredibles look-alikes had black costumes with blood-red gloves and a nasty-looking lowercase i insignia, Eric was wearing a black skull t-shirt and ripped up jeans, she was wearing a dark-red costume that had an evil-looking portal on it with black gloves and an evil-looking mask over her eyes, Frozone was wearing an evil-looking version of his suit, Screech had gargoyle-like wings and the face of a vampire rather than an owl, Brick was wearing a version of her suit that was equipped with sharp edges of bricks and very dangerous other sharp edges, Helectrix had a suit that was black with a picture depicting white electricity shocking a hand on it, Krushauer had a black suit that depicted a broken skull on it, and Reflux had a red suit that depicted a burning skull. Voyd was terrified to see that they were destroying buildings and attacking innocent people. She quickly stepped out of the portal and rushed off, forgetting to close the portal.

Later, as Voyd was lifting, she thought, 'Aw, man, I forgot to close that portal. Oh, well, it's probably closed itself by now.'

However, little did she know, the portal was still open. As the portal started to lose its energy, a blood-red gloved hand held onto the border and out poked the heads of the other Incredibles, who smirked evilly…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Ambush! (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request!)

The next day, Voyd was finishing up with beating some robbers and was on her way home when she saw something. It was a poster for a women's bodybuilding show that had Aunt Incredible as a special guest judge.

"Well, that certainly seems interesting." Voyd said before she headed to where it was being held.

Later, as Smoky Wolf was showing off her muscles, the judges, one of which was Aunt Incredible, lifted up some cards with the number 10 on each one.

"YEAH! You go, Mom!" Joseph called from the audience.

"All right, next up, we have...Vo-wyd? Vo-ied?" the first judge asked before the person in question walked on stage.

'Voyd." the Super said before she started to flex, making people applaud.

"Wait a second, I signed the entrants." Aunt Incredible said as she looked at the entry paper and saw Voyd's signature.

"This isn't my handwriting! I think Voyd may have just crashed this! Talk about stealing the show!" Aunt Incredible said as Voyd continued to show off.

Later, after the other women had flexed, Aunt Incredible announced, "The winner is...Smoky Wolf!"

Everyone clapped except Voyd, who was angry at having been outflexed.

"Just hold on a minute, there! I won't take kindly to this!" Voyd said.

"Voyd, please." Aunt Incredible said.

"No, I am not weak anymore! I'll prove it! I challenge everyone here to arm wrestling!" Voyd said. Most of them backed off, having witnessed how tough Voyd could be. But, many took her challenge. Each one of them being defeated. Aunt Incredible watched and shook her head, but got worried when she saw one contestant's young daughter go against her. Voyd easily beat her.

"Yeah, eat it, wimp!" Voyd said, causing the young girl to cry.

'That does it!' Aunt Incredible thought as she marched over to Voyd and tapped her shoulder.

"Yo?" Voyd asked.

"Don't you 'yo' me, Voyd! Look, I don't know what's gotten into you since you started this little workout routine of yours, but I don't like it at all!" Aunt Incredible said.

"You gotta be the best if you're gonna play with the best!" Voyd said smugly before she flexed.

Aunt Incredible then grabbed her by the collar, "Listen to me, you airhead!" she started before the ceiling suddenly fell in, causing people to start scrambling. Lucky, no one was hurt. But, when the dust cleared, Voyd gasped at seeing the same Supers she had seen in her portal.

"Voyd! Aunt Incredible!" called a familiar voice. The two looked to see Eric along with the rest of their friends and family headed their way.

"So, this is their sorry excuse for me?" asked the other Eric, catching everyone's attention.

"What in the world?!" asked Elastigirl.

"Who are you guys?!" Screech asked.

"We just happen to come from a portal to an alternate universe that your friend Voyd left open." said the alternate version of Dash.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Mr. Irredeemable."

"Neckbreak." said an alternate Elastigirl.

"Miss Stealthkill. This here's Baby Irredeemable." said an alternate Miss Stealth, holding an alternate Jack-Jack.

"Meanstreak." said an alternate Dash. (Name courtesy of Jokermask18.)

"Nightmare." an alternate version of Mirage said.

"Darkportal." said an alternate Voyd.

"Electrocutioner." said an alternate Helectrix.

"Claustrophobe." said an alternate Krushauer.

"Choker." said an alternate Brick.

"Earburst." said an alternate Screech.

"Burnmelt." said an alternate Reflux.

"Subzero." said an alternate Frozone.

"We are the family who is the ultimate nightmare to truth and justice. We are The Irredeemables!" they all said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Attack of the Irredeemables! (Special thanks to JOKERMASK18 for the request!)

"The Irredeemables?!" Eric asked.

"Well, looks like these ones have some unfinished business." Evil Eric said, glaring at Everywoman.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Your Evelyn is still alive." Evil Eric answered, shocking everyone.

"You guys...killed her?!" Winston asked.

"That's right, rich boy!" said Meanstreak.

"Now, seeing as how we're all here, as well as them, how about we make this a party?" Earburst asked before the two groups rushed at each other and each hero started fighting their evil counterparts. The two sides were exchanging fierce attack after fierce attack. In the midst of it all, Voyd shot an energy blast that Darkportal just knocked away.

"Such a low-grade blast. Here, have one of mine!" Darkportal said before she shot an even larger blast that Voyd just narrowly managed to knock away.

Meanwhile, Dash and Meanstreak were fighting like Sonic and Shadow, exchanging super speed blow after super speed blow.

Miss Stealth and Miss Stealthkill were colliding shields like battering rams, while Elastigirl and Neckbreak were stretching and growing their muscles to try and gain the advantage over the other. While this was happening, Mr. Incredible and Brick were struggling against Mr. Irredeemable and Choker, which proved to be difficult, seeing as how they weren't used to facing their own super strength turned against them. The other Wannabes were facing the same problem.

Eventually, the equal struggles turned, unfortunately, in the Irredeemables favor. They soon managed to overpower the Incredibles and weaken them by overpowering their powers with their own by critically injuring them in parts where their powers were strong, temporarily disabling them. Darkportal then opened a portal and the Supers were blasted into it, save for Voyd and Dash, both of which had been knocked unconscious by the ordeal.

"Hey, Boss! Seems we missed two!" Claustrophobe said. The Irredeemables came over and saw the two Supers. Darkportal smirked before she grabbed the unconscious Dash by the collar.

"I think this little brat will make an excellent punching bag." she said before she noticed Voyd waking. She caught a glimpse of the Irredeemables just before they all separated, Darkportal smirking as she showed her Dash.

"SPEED DEMON!" Voyd yelled before Darkportal closed the portal. Voyd collapsed to her knees and hands before she punched the ground with her fists.

"This is all my fault. I just wanted to be the best Super I could possibly be, and now I've set evil clones loose on the world and everyone else is trapped and Dash is kidnapped by my evil self! Where did I go wrong?!" Voyd asked before she looked shocked in realization.

"I acted like a jerk. That's why. I was stupid. An idiot in way over her head. How could I treat Dash and Violet like that?! Especially after they took me in after Tiffany kicked me out?! I suck! I don't deserve to be an aunt to them anymore!" Voyd said before she started crying.

After a few seconds, she snapped back to sense, "What am I sitting around crying for?! I've got a nephew to save!" Voyd said before she got up and stretched before she stared ahead with determination.

"Hang in there, Dash! Auntie Voyd is on her way!" Voyd said before she ran out into the streets.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Rescue Mission Begins. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request.)

Voyd was in shock as she rushed through the streets of Metroville and observed the damage done by the Irredeemables. There were wrecked cars, broken street poles and traffic lights, even an overturned house.

"Those monsters!" Voyd growled before she spotted Electrocutioner, Earburst, and Choker causing mayhem and chasing off civilians.

"Okay, those three wanna tamper with the innocent, I'll take them first!" Voyd said before she rushed over and got their attention by giving Electrocutioner a good kick to the back of the head. This aggravated him so badly, he shot a blast of electricity at her, only for her to open a portal that shot the electricity at Earburst, electrocuting him enough to make him collapse before Voyd rushed over and gave Earburst a swift, harsh punch to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Electrocutioner then shot electricity at her again, but this time, it was shot back at Crusher and hit her square in the eyes, causing her to go blind before Voyd shot her into the clouds with a portal and dodged another shot by Electrocutioner that shot into the clouds and struck Crusher with powerful lightning, knocking her unconscious before she fell to the ground. Voyd then turned towards Electrocutioner and she started a fist fight that nearly resulted in her getting electrocuted a couple of times, but she pulled through and eventually managed to land a combo on him from multiple sides using her powers before she swiftly kicked him in the head and grabbed him before she tucked his head under her arm and fell back, slamming it down on the ground and knocking him out.

"All that WWE gaming really paid off!" Voyd said before she opened the portal to their home dimension and threw each of them in before closing it.

"That's three down, but there's still ten left to go." she said before she hurried to another block she saw an explosion stem from followed by a multitude of ice shots aimed at innocent people. She saw Nightmare, Subzero, and Evil Eric attacking innocent people.

"HEY!" she shouted, catching their attention.

"Look, guys, we've found the weakling of their group!" Evil Eric said.

"All right then, I guess she gets to go first on our list of heroes to exterminate!" Subzero said before he launched a multitude of knife-like icicles at her, only for her to swiftly dodge each one, despite getting a few cuts from a couple. She leapt off a light pole and came down with a kick, only to disappear into a portal, puzzling Evil Eric before she came out behind him, kicking him with both her feet in the back and sending him flying into a sidewalk.

"About time someone kicked you to the curb." Voyd said, brushing her finger under her nose.

"All right, you wanna play that way?" Nightmare asked before she fired a laser beam from her eyes that Voyd redirected at Evil Eric.

"YOWCH! Hey, Nightmare, you idiot! Watch where you're shooting, will ya?!" Evil Eric yelled before he stumbled into a portal that he failed to notice and fell onto a pile of sharp wreckage, getting seriously injured. He struggled back up before Voyd grabbed him.

"Where is Speed Demon?! Where is my nephew?!" Voyd interrogated.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Evil Eric said before Voyd head-butted him unconscious and sent him back.

"We won't be so easy!" Subzero said before he made reflective ice crystals that Nightmare's laser eyes bounced off of and grazed Voyd a bit, but she managed to avoid them and attack the two evil Incredibles. Subzero tried to whack her with a bat made of solid ice, but Voyd managed to break it by kicking it, though it left her foot feeling a bit numb.

"Smart move, NOT!" Nightmare shouted before she shot fire out of her mouth, only for Voyd to redirect it at Subzero, quickly dehydrating him enough to make him collapse before she sent him back.

"All right, Nightmare, now it's just you and me." Voyd said.

"Afraid you're wrong." said Mr. Irredeemable as he and his family showed up.

"Oh, boy, hope I'm ready for this." Voyd said as she got in a fighting stance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Voyd VS The Irredeemables. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request!)

Mr. Irredeemable launched himself at Voyd with a powerful punch ready, but Voyd redirected it at Nightmare, who ducked just in time for Meanstreak and Miss Stealthkill to launch a combination attack where Meanstreak jumped off the force fields like a ping-pong ball, followed by Baby Irredeemable's lasers. Voyd managed to teleport Meanstreak so that he ran into Miss Stealthkill, but got her shoulder grazed by the lasers.

"You guys aren't bad, I'll give you that. But, in case you haven't noticed, I've improved, too." Voyd said as she made a motion that said, "Bring it on!"

"Foolish girl. Have you forgotten that your arrogance is what got you into this mess in the first place?" Burnmelt said before he spit at her, only for her to redirect it at Miss Stealthkill and Meanstreak. Miss Stealthkill put up a forcefield around herself and her brothers, but this proved to be a mistake as Voyd opened a portal underneath them and sent them back to their own world.

"Not bad, but it won't be enough to beat us." Mr. Irredeemable said as Neckbreak launched multiple attacks at her, only for Voyd to redirect most of the attacks at Mr. Irredeemable and Neckbreak, redirecting one at Burnmelt, gentle enough to knock him into a portal back home. Nightmare then came flying at her, ready to breathe fire, only for Voyd to send her through a portal at the past minute, straight into a gas station, where she breathed fire on the pumps before she could stop herself, causing a huge explosion that injured her harshly and knocked her unconscious, giving her an opportunity to be sent home.

At this point, Neckbreak launched extremely elongated punches, giving Voyd an idea. When the punches neared her, she opened portals so many times that her arms got entangled. As she and Mr. Irredeemable struggled to untangle them, Voyd got an idea to hopefully put them down. She warped a pack of soda to her and drank quickly, puzzling the two Irredeemables. Once she drank the last can, she smirked before she opened a portal and burped super loud, causing the burp to echo through the portal, magnifying it loud enough to shake the closest building crazily, even causing pieces of it to fall off. It then started to fall right on top of the two villains before they could react while Voyd warped to safety. Once the building had finished collapsing, she warped back and found them both knocked out and badly hurt. She marched over and grabbed Neckbreak by the throat, waking her up instantly.

"You better answer truthfully unless you want worse. Where is Speed Demon?! Where did that rip-off of me take my nephew?!" Voyd asked.

"The track stadium. Darkportal's been using him to improve her own powers. With how worn out you'll be from fighting all of us, I doubt you'll stand a chance." Neckbreak said with an evil smirk before Voyd punched her into the portal back home. At that point, Mr. Irredeemable recovered and grabbed Voyd around the throat.

"You most likely won't even get a chance." Mr. Irredeemable said before he threw her into the rubble, injuring her greatly.

"You're pathetic, Voyd. You're just an arrogant Super with nothing to gain." Mr. Irredeemable said.

As Voyd struggled back up, she glared at him and said, "I have one thing to gain back." as she prepped a big ball of energy.

"The love of my nephew and my niece!" she yelled as she threw the ball at him, knocking him back before she caused the energy in the ball to explore by powerfully clenching her fist, injuring Mr. Irredeemable greatly before she ran and delivered a powerful kick to his jaw and quickly warped behind him to slam him in the back, causing him great pain before she punched him in the face right back into the portal back home.

Voyd stood there panting for a minute before she yelled to the sky in triumph.

"Yeah! I rule!" Voyd shouted before she eyes the track stadium and ran towards it, kicking the doors in before she ran into the main arena, where she saw Darkportal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Righting Wrongs. (SPECIAL CREDIT GOES TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST!)

Voyd shouted, "Darkportal!" as she entered the arena and saw her evil twin locking Speed Demon in a cage.

"I was expecting you sooner. I'm surprised you made it this far." Darkportal said.

"Let my nephew go!" Voyd said angrily.

"Sorry, but this new punching bag of mine isn't going anywhere." Darkportal said before she opened a portal and, before Voyd could react, punched her in the back of the head, knocking her down. This resulted in a scuffle where Voyd couldn't land a punch, but Darkportal hit her every time. They then started to exchange energy blasts, which mostly cancelled each other out, but many of them hit Voyd.

"If you can't even avoid that, how can you possibly have a chance against me?" Darkportal asked before she warped herself above Voyd and came down on her with a knee drop, causing her severe back pain. She then gave her a sharp right hook to the side of the head before she punched her in the eye. She then leapt off of Voyd and grabbed her ankle before she swung her around and threw her through a portal into a pile of sharp-edged sports pieces and equipment, which tore her suit and gave her a few bad cuts. She was fighting falling unconscious from her head being hit first by Darkportal and then by hitting the side of a few goals. Suddenly, Darkportal came into the storage room and threw her through another portal back onto the field.

"You're pathetic. Your arrogance is your own undoing. Once I finish tearing you up, I'll force you to bring everyone else here and then this world too will be ours, after we kill you and your friends, of course. And sweet little Dash will be the first one to go." Darkportal taunted.

That angered Voyd. She wasn't going to take the pushing around anymore. That's when something inside her clicked. She felt a sudden surge of power as she stood up with ease, despite her harsh injuries. Her eyes glowed a lightning blue as an aura surrounded her.

"What's this?!" Darkportal asked, surprised at this sudden awakening of power.

"This is my power, and I'm going to use it to protect my family! This is my world, and you're not welcome here!" Voyd said before she rushed at Darkportal with a punch ready. Darkportal tried to punch her, only for her fist to go through her like a ghost, while Voyd landed a strong, solid punch to her stomach, which was added on to by her recent muscle gain, knocking her back as she coughed up spit. Voyd then launched a major assault on her evil self, injuring her worse than she had been when she repeatedly sent her through that same supply room.

Once she let Darkportal fall to the ground, Voyd glared at her as she got up, holding her bleeding side.

"Now you've done it!" Darkportal said.

"Guess what, Darkportal? I'm not leaving this world! You are!" Voyd said before she charged a major energy blast in her hands and opened a portal behind Darkportal as she rushed at her in rage. Once she was close enough, Voyd fired a powerful energy beam powerful enough to rival the Kamehameha! Darkportal could only gape in shock as she was encased in the powerful blast, letting out a yell of rage as she flew back into the portal before it closed. Voyd panted as she watched her fallen duplicate's defeat before she rushed over to the cage she had Dash kept in. She looked closely at him and gasped when she saw that he had been badly hurt by her evil self. He had bruises, cuts, and burns from energy blasts. She quickly manifested a small energy ball and had it burst near the lock, breaking it. She threw open the door and looked at Dash as she took him out of the cage and held him.

"Dash? Dash? It's Aunt Karen. Please wake up." Voyd said softly before she noticed Dash's eyes move a bit. She smiled as he opened them and looked at her.

"Hey there, little fella." Voyd said.

"Aunt Karen? Is that really you?" Dash asked. Voyd nodded before Dash suddenly hugged her around the neck and started crying. Voyd smiled as she hugged him back.

"Shh...shhh... it's okay, Dash. Aunt Karen's here. Aunt Karen's here." Voyd said as she started to rock him back and forth.

Dash just continued to cry as Voyd tried to quiet him. She managed to calm him down after a while.

Dash looked at her and asked, "Where's everyone else? What about the rest of the Irredeemables?"

"I beat them. Saving you and the city was my top priority as an Incredible. As for everyone else, they're simply imprisoned. I can bail them out." Voyd said.

Dash got a wide surprised smile, "You saved the city all by yourself?! Everyone's gonna be real proud of you! You're as extremely cool as Aunt Mirage!" he said.

Voyd smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thanks, sweetie." she said before she kissed Dash on the forehead. Dash smiled before he fell out again.

Later, Voyd returned to the competition hall and opened a portal that the rest of the Incredibles stepped out of.

"Whew, man, that dimension was nuts!" Eric said before everyone noticed how beat up Voyd was.

"Man, Voyd, not making fun of you or anything, but did you get in a fight with a baseball bat and lose?" Helectrix asked.

"Better. I got in a fight with the Irredeemables and won. I beat every one of them and got Dash back." Voyd said with a peace sign before she felt weak and fainted.

Later, Dash awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw that Voyd was in the other bed next to his. He smiled at seeing she was okay.

"Hey, Aunt Karen." Dash said.

Voyd looked and smiled at seeing Dash awake, "Hey there, little fella." she said.

"Did you get everyone else?" Dash asked.

Voyd nodded before she looked sad, "Hey, Dash, listen, I was wrong to treat you and Violet the way I did, especially after you guys took me in and treated me like part of the family. I wish I could take it all back. I'm a total loser. I don't deserve to be your aunt anymore." she said before she started to cry.

"Aunt Karen." Dash said. She looked at him.

"I understand what it's like to want to be a better hero so much that your attitude changes. Trust me, I used to be a rat when it came to hero work. I was all for working together, but I always thought about how it would benefit me. Then, one day, when Violet and me got into a fight about me complaining about a news article not featuring me when I helped but got injured, I came to realize that I needed to change. I started to act better and more selfless. All you wanted was to be a better hero and it just got to you. You didn't mean what you said, but you didn't want to admit it. Trust me, me and Violet may not have talked to you or spent time with you, but we didn't think of you any less. All we saw was a cool Super that we hoped would come to her senses soon. We never gave up hoping for you, and now that all this has happened, you truly have come to your senses. You're not as nervous as you were before, and you also have made a name for yourself. The people of Metroville are very grateful to you. You should be proud of yourself, because we all already are. You're an awesome aunt and an even more awesome Super. Me and Violet always want you to be a part of our lives as our aunt, and nothing will ever change that." Dash said as he smiled at her.

Voyd was crying tears of joy with her hand over her heart before she opened a portal in front of Dash and put her head through it to give him a kiss on the forehead before she reached through it and pulled him through and into her arms for a grateful hug.

"I love you so much, Dash." Voyd said.

"I love you too, Aunt Karen." Dash said before they heard the door open and saw Violet coming in.

"Hey, Violet." Voyd said with a smile before she and Dash opened their arms. Violet smiled a teary smile and ran into their arms for a group hug, all three of them shedding tears of joy at having their broken bond repaired.

"You children are the greatest I've ever met. Now, I have at least a hundred more good reasons to love children." Voyd said.

"We love you, Auntie Voyd." Dash and Violet said.

"Auntie Voyd loves you too, kids." Voyd said as the three of them sat there.

While Voyd was in the hospital, everyone came to see her and Dash, wishing them the best with their recovery. Soon, they were healed back to full health.

That day, Voyd walked out with Dash and Violet and said, "Hey, kids, wanna go for ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Dash and Violet said.

"But, Aunt Karen, if you continue to work on your strength, please don't act that way anymore." Dash said.

"You can count on that." Voyd said.

Suddenly, she heard applause and looked to see people coming out of everywhere clapping.

"It's Voyd! The Super who defeated the Irredeemables! Her powers rule!" people were saying. Voyd was dumbstruck.

"What?" was all she could say before a bunch of kids and news reporters walked up to her.

"Can we have your autograph? How does it feel to have saved an entire city? You're my little girl's hero! You're a hero to all of us!" people were saying.

Voyd was in shock. These people were idolizing HER?! Suddenly, she felt a hand clap her shoulder. She looked and, to her shock, saw Elastigirl.

"You should be very proud of yourself, Voyd, because I know we all are." Elastigirl said as everyone else, including Smoky Wolf, Joseph, and Eric, showed up and joined in the applause.

Voyd just stood there before she smiled widely and started crying tears of joy before she started taking autographs and questions, her future as a Super definitely looking brighter.


End file.
